mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Stairway to Heaven
Stairway to Heaven is the 14th chapter in Mafia II. Narrative September 25th, 1951 The Rat With Henry dead and all their money from the drug deal taken by Carlo and the Triads, Vito and Joe are desperate to earn the $55,000 they need to pay back Bruno Levine. They start by taking a job from Eddie Scarpa that's a favor for a crime family in another city. They need to kill Tommy Angelo, a guy who ratted his family out to the Feds. Their instructions include a message they're supposed to give him before he's killed. They drive to Greenfield where the rat lives and find him standing in his front yard watering the grass. They step out of their car and Vito delivers the message "Mr. Salieri sends his regards", then Joe pulls out a Shotgun and kills him. Once he's dead, they realize he was under federal protection as they had suspected and are immediately chased by police and federal agents. Dealing with Derek After the hit contract they split up so they can earn the rest of the money they need. Vito heads down to the docks to see if Derek Pappalardo has any work for him. As it turns out, Frank Vinci is organizing a sit down with the other bosses and he took all of Derek's men as bodyguards. He asks Vito to help him break up a strike of the local dockworkers who are refusing to work. The workers are demanding that Derek give a job back to a worker he fired because he broke his hands and couldn't come to work, but Derek refuses. When Vito's name is mentioned, an Old Dockworker recognizes him as Antonio Scaletta's son, and asks why he's working for Derek after what he did to his old man. Steve Coyne immediately tells the man to shut his mouth and Derek tells Vito the man is full of nonsense, but Vinnie speaks up and tells how Derek and Steve killed his father. When pressed for answers, Steve finally admits to drowning him. After finding out the truth about his father's death, Vito goes after Derek and Steve, killing anyone else who gets in his way. After he's killed the last of them, Vito finds a substantial amount of money in Derek's desk and helps himself to it. The dockworkers decide they will keep Vito's name out of it when the police arrive. He wishes them good luck and then goes to earn the remaining money he needs before meeting back up with Joe. Meeting with Eddie After waiting for hours, Joe never returns home, so Vito decides to look for him. He checks in with Eddie, who asks Vito if he knows anything about what happened to Henry or the drug deal he made with the Tongs. Vito denies any knowledge of this and Eddie explains that Henry was dealing drugs with the Tongs, which is off limits, and that Carlo let him off with a fine and told Henry he would forget about it, but the Tongs double crossed Henry and killed him. He then tells Vito that it gets worse, that whoever was working with Henry massacred a lot of the Triads in Chinatown. The Triads think it was either them or the Vincis and have already started threatening Vinci. He says that if the situation doesn't get settled fast, they're all in deep trouble. He asks Vito one last time if he or Joe know anything about this, and Vito again denies this. Rescuing Joe Vito leaves The Maltese Falcon and goes to see Giuseppe to ask about Joe. Giuseppe explains that a few of Vinci's men came and took Joe to speak with Frank Vinci, who wanted a word with him. Vito immediately goes to The Mona Lisa bar, where Vinci and his men hang out. While at the Mona Lisa, he is knocked unconscious and taken to a construction site to join Joe and talk with Vinci. When Vito wakes up, he's hanging from a scaffold on top of a building next to a badly beaten Joe. Frank Vinci demands they tell them what is going on and why the Triads are after him and his organization. The two continue to deny any knowledge of the current situation, and when an opportunity arises, they break themselves free. They manage to overpower Vinci's men and fight their way out of the building. Paying Bruno Joe is in pretty bad shape and likely has a few broken ribs, so Vito drives him to El Greco's House to be patched up. El Greco informs them that Antonio Balsamo is also there, and will likely never walk again after being beaten as well. Vito leaves Joe to be looked after and heads to Bruno's Office with the money they owe him. Bruno is surprised that Vito has the money to pay him back, having heard that Henry is dead and there were other complications. He asks Vito if the situation between the Chinese and the Vincis has anything to do with the money they borrowed, but Vito refuses to answer. As Vito is leaving, he learns that Bruno is the person who lent his father the money and then strong armed his mother and sister into paying it back. Walkthrough Killing the Rat After Vito gets off the phone with Joe, head down and meet him in the parking lot. He will be standing next to a Smith Thunderbolt that's to be used in the next job. Get in and follow your map marker to Greenfield. As you arrive a cutscene will take over showing Vito and Joe kill Tommy Angelo, which will earn you the achievement The Mafia Never Forgets. When that's over you will be back in the car being chased by police and some federal agents. Once you lose them, drop Joe off at his car in kingston. Killing Derek Head down to the docks to see Derek Pappalardo about some work. He'll offer Vito $1000 to help him bust up a strike by some of the local dockworkers. As you approach the workers, a lengthy cutscene will play explaining how Derek and Steve were responsible for killing Vito's father. You now have to fight your way past Derek's men outside and make your way to the warehouse where Derek is. Once inside you will have several men to deal with. Some will be throwing Molotovs at you, so you may need to keep moving. Once you've killed Derek and all of his men you will get the Out for Justice achievement. Now head upstairs to his office and there will be a sum of money on his desk. The amount is dependent on how much money you already have but should bring you close to the $27,500 you need for your half of Bruno's money. After this you can rob stores or sell cars to Mike Bruski at the scrapyard to get the rest. With Derek dead, the Vehicle Export at the docks is no longer an option. Finding Joe Once you have your half of the money, drive to Joe's Apartment to meet with him. He won't be home, so after the short cutscene drive to The Maltese Falcon to see if Eddie Scarpa has seen him. When you're done there head over to see Giuseppe Palminteri and he will tell you that some of Vinci's men came and took Joe away. Now drive to The Mona Lisa to see what they did with him. The Escape Once the cutscenes have ended and you gain control, use stealth kills to take out the men on the roof and pick up one of their weapons. Before heading down into the building, you will find Playboy magazine #44 near the southeast corner of he building. Head down the long stairway until you reach the bottom and before climbing over the scaffold, Playboy magazine #37 will be sitting on a pallet to your left. Shortly after that, there will a doorway burning from a thrown Molotov, and inside the next doorway on the right you will find Playboy magazine #38 in the corner on the floor. From there just work your way through the rest of the building until you get outside. Grab a car and drive Joe to El Greco's House, where he will give you his half of the money, and from there just drive to Bruno's Office and pay him back. This will end the chapter and earn you the Men at Work achievement. Alternative Options There are many alternative ways in which parts of this chapter can be completed. Most of these appear to be faults in the programming rather than by design. Money Related Options If you have previously earned the $27,500 you need to pay back Bruno, you can skip killing Tommy Angelo and Derek Pappalardo by driving straight to Joe's Apartment at the start of the chapter. When you approach the door and ring the bell, the cutscene will take over where Joe doesn't answer and Vito heads off to find him. Alternatively, if you already have the money, you can kill Tommy Angelo and after dropping off Joe, you can head straight to his apartment instead of seeing Derek about work. Game Exploit In the fight with Derek at the docks, once you've killed all the men outside, if you drive a vehicle into the water nearby, you will be spawned back on the dock. The large warehouse door will be closed and the door to Derek's Office will now be open. This allows you to fight from cover inside his office, making things considerably easier. Skipping Conversations Once you have the money and have visited Joe's apartment, you can skip talking to Eddie Scarpa and/or Giuseppe Palminteri by driving straight to The Mona Lisa. News Reports Ricky Fox reports on the gunfight at the Southport docks. Gary Stevens reports on the shootout at the Empire Bay Construction Co.. Trivia *There is a continuity error in this chapter, in which Vito and Joe still have three days to pay back Bruno. This chapter takes place on Tuesday, September 25th, but their debt isn't due until Friday, September 28th, two days after the game ends. *The chapter's name, Stairway to Heaven, is also the title of a song by British rock band Led Zeppelin. *When going to kill Tommy Angelo a song from the first game, Belleville by Django Reinhardt, will play on Empire Classic Radio. *The song Happiness is a Thing Called Joe by Peggy Lee may play at various points in this mission. *There are minor discrepancies in Tommy's death when compared to the first game, mostly due to the unavailability of the proper weapons and clothing. *There is a cut objective that involves speaking with Mike Bruski about Joe's whereabouts. Mike can still be spoken with, but it creates a major bug where the player's vehicle will fall through the game map after you leave. It is difficult to resolve this without restarting from your last checkpoint. Gallery Side by side comparison of Vito and Joe killing Tommy Angelo from both games. Tommy Angelo Death I.png Tommy Angelo Death II.png Category:Mafia II Category:Missions in Mafia II Category:Gameplay